Patent Document 1 has proposed a tire for winter that includes a tread portion provided with a plurality of longitudinal grooves continuously extending in a straight manner in a circumferential direction of the tire and a plurality of lateral grooves traversing land portions between the longitudinal grooves to improve on-snow performance.
Snowy road surfaces tend to have protrusions formed and extended in a driving direction by pectinate snow compactor blades in road maintenance vehicles. When a vehicle with the tires for winter drives on such snowy roads, the longitudinal grooves in the tires engage with the protrusions and a wandering phenomenon is likely to occur such that the vehicle is led along the protrusions.